Les derniers Feux de l'Eté
by Evelyne-raconte
Summary: OS, 2 personnages se rencontrent et, alors que tous les opposent, ils vont vivre la plus belle des histoires d'amour.
1. Chapter 2

**ONE SHOT**

**LES DERNIERS FEUX DE L'ETE**

J'entendis frapper à la porte, m'y rendis rapidement et l'ouvris, radieuse. Sans surprise, il se tenait là, devant moi, son sourire habituel et ravageur au coin des lèvres. Des lèvres superbes, soit dit en passant. Il tenait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs dans une main et une sacoche dans le style de celles que l'on utilise pour transporter un ordinateur portable dans l'autre. Il me tendit le bouquet en accentuant encore son sourire sincère. Visiblement, il était heureux de me voir.

- Bonsoir, ma belle, j'espère que tu aimes les fleurs. Quand on est invité, en général, on apporte les fleurs ou du vin, mais comme je sais que tu ne bois pas, j'ai opté pour les fleurs. Il y avait bien encore les chocolats, mais bon, les fleurs c'est plus joli, pas vrai ? Dit-il de sa douce voix veloutée.

- Et tu as bien fait, merci, elles sont splendides. Entre, je t'en prie. Le salon est par là. Défais-toi de ta veste ! Pose tes affaires où tu veux. Je mets les fleurs dans un vase et j'arrive.

- Ça sent drôlement bon !

- Tout est presque prêt, la table, le repas. On pourra passer à table quand tu veux.

Il passa le seuil, je lui tendis ma joue et il se pencha vers moi pour me faire la bise, comme c'était devenu notre habitude depuis bientôt 2 mois. Mais au moment de toucher ma joue, il fit un léger mouvement de la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent le coin de ma bouche. Un accident, sans doute, mais ce toucher me troubla.

- Oui, j'ai faim, effectivement, affirma-t-il tout bas.

Ces mots, je ne sais pourquoi, envoyèrent directement un frisson tout le long de mon épine dorsale. «_ Reprends-toi, me dis-je intérieurement, c'est ton ami, vous êtes amis, simplement des amis, sans aucune équivoque. Il ne peut te voir que comme une amie et toi aussi, tu ne peux le voir qu'ainsi : un ami, rien d'autre qu'un ami. Rien d'autre n'est possible entre lui et moi, que de l'amitié. _»

- Ta fille n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle n'avait pas envie de rester. Tu parles, son copain lui a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui. Pourquoi resterait-elle avec sa mère, voyons ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi donc, on se le demande ? Entre un repas chiant avec des adultes et passer la nuit dans les bras de son petit ami, il n'y a pas photo, rigola-t-il.

Il me fit rire aussi. Une chose que j'appréciai avec lui, la conversation était facile et naturelle. Il rajouta, énigmatique :

- Et moi aussi, ça m'arrange bien, je dois dire, de dîner seul avec toi.

- Oh, allez, sois un peu sérieux ! S'il te plait !

Mais sa remarque me fit sourire et rougir aussi. Pourquoi semblait-il entamer cette sorte de jeu de la séduction avec moi ? Je le fis entrer au salon. J'allai quelques minutes à la cuisine, remplir un vase d'eau et y mis les fleurs. Je jetai un œil sur le plat qui cuisait dans le four et vins le rejoindre au salon avec les fleurs. Je posai le vase sur mon vieux buffet en noyer, où le bouquet serait bien mis en valeur. J'avais tamisé un peu l'ambiance, en allumant deux ou trois bougies par-ci, par-là, ainsi que les lampes posées sur les meubles. J'avais préféré privilégier l'éclairage indirect plutôt que la lumière crue venant du lustre au plafond.

- Je voyais bien ton intérieur comme ça, chaud, doux et accueillant. On se sent bien chez toi, dit-il.

- Merci, contente que ça te plaise.

- Oui, ça me plait... beaucoup. Alors, je vois que tu as des livres partout. Je ne suis pas étonné. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant la bibliothèque dans le bureau attenant au salon.

- Of course, my Dear...

Il se dirigea vers le bureau, alluma la lumière.

- Wouaou, effectivement, belle petite collection, fit-il admiratif.

- Oui, mais tu sais, on en a jamais assez.

Il me sourit d'un air entendu et commença à détailler le contenu des étagères en effleurant le dos de certains ouvrages. Son inspection dura quelques minutes, puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Maintenant, je saurais quoi t'offrir la prochaine fois, je vois le style de livre que tu aimes. Oh, tu as même des livres anciens !

Il désignait une petite vitrine dans laquelle j'avais rangé mes ouvrages anciens et quelques livres auxquels je tenais particulièrement, pour les protéger et mieux les mettre en valeur. Son regard étincelait de curiosité.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il légèrement excité.

- Je t'en prie, répondis-je trop heureuse de partager avec quelqu'un ma passion des livres.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et se saisit délicatement d'un des ouvrages dont il écarta les pages avec précaution. Il savait comment manipuler ce genre de vieille chose. Cela me rassura. Visiblement, entre ses mains, - des belles mains aux longs doigts fins - mes vieux livres ne risquaient rien. Je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais ça, je le savais depuis longtemps. Dès notre première rencontre d'ailleurs, je lui avais fait confiance.

Mi-septembre, les derniers feux de l'été nous octroyaient encore leurs dernières lumières et une douce chaleur de fin de saison fort agréable. J'étais de sortie avec ma fille et son petit copain, au Irish Pub, ce vendredi soir-là. Un concert de musique traditionnelle irlandaise était organisé. J'adore l'Irlande et la musique celtique. L'Irish Pub est un endroit convivial et sympathique où les gens s'adressent facilement la parole, dans une ambiance détendue. C'est ainsi que je l'avais rencontré. Il était avec deux amis, à la table à côté de la nôtre. Il était remarquable à plus d'un titre. D'abord, il était particulièrement beau. Ensuite, il était anglais et s'exprimait en français avec un accent si charmant que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en l'entendant. A peine étions-nous installés qu'il entama la discussion avec nous et nous fîmes immédiatement les présentations. La musique ajoutait un plus agréable à l'ambiance déjà chaleureuse, les sujets de conversation coulaient de source.

Je m'étais remise à l'anglais depuis peu, pour pouvoir communiquer avec une amie et sa fille qui vivaient aux Etats-Unis. Je lisais des tonnes de fictions en anglais sur le net et je faisais des efforts pour écrire et correspondre en anglais avec des gens un peu partout sur la planète. Mais parler était un problème, je manquais cruellement de pratique et mon accent devait être horrible.

L'avoir rencontré était une véritable aubaine et je le faisais souvent rire dans mes tentatives pour m'exprimer dans la langue de Shakespeare – j'adore Shakespeare. Cependant, je ne m'en offusquais jamais, car si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais certainement beaucoup ri aussi. Il devait me parler lentement et utiliser des mots simples pour que je le comprenne ; il devait me prendre pour une demeurée. Encore plus quand je lui parlais. Au début, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenait la moitié de ce que je disais. Qu'importe, il me fallait juste un peu d'exercice... bon d'accord... beaucoup d'exercice... ok, énormément d'exercice. Mais il faisait preuve avec moi d'une patience infinie et d'un humour à toute épreuve. Et de l'humour, il lui en fallait beaucoup. Nous avions sympathisé immédiatement et avions échangé nos coordonnées avant la fin de la soirée. Durant les deux derniers mois, nous nous étions donnés régulièrement rendez-vous pour prendre un café ensemble après le boulot ou pour déjeuner vite fait à midi. Il était une tête en informatique et en avait fait son métier. Nous correspondions parfois le soir jusque tard dans la nuit sur MSN, et avions pris l'habitude de nous connecter au moins tous les soirs pour nous faire un petit coucou sur le net avant d'aller au lit. Je dois bien avouer qu'il m'était arrivé, certaines nuits, de rêver de lui.

Lorsque j'avais eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur portable, il m'avait proposé tout naturellement de s'en occuper. C'était la raison pour laquelle je l'avais invité à la maison ce soir-là. Nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups : repas et réparation informatique.

C'est ainsi que j'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi aux fourneaux, ce qui n'était pas fréquent pour moi. Je m'étais également mise sur mon 31, du moins j'avais fait un effort côté vestimentaire, autant que possible, en ce qui me concerne. J'avais donc enfilé une robe, quelque chose de rare également pour moi, et m'étais un peu maquillée. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais trop rien... juste pour faire bonne impression, je suppose. Pour une fois que je recevais quelqu'un à ma table – encore une rareté chez moi – autant faire les choses correctement.

Après voir fait le tour de la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta sur l'ordinateur.

- Alors voilà le corps du délit, plaisanta-t-il. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour lui redonner une seconde vie, mais je crois que j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le problème.

Il s'installa au bureau, vérifia les différents branchements, ouvrit l'écran et alluma l'engin. Le temps que les programmes se mettent en route, il jeta encore un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Alors c'est ici que tu es quand on discute sur MSN, constata-t-il.

- Oui, c'est là. J'aime être là. Et j'aime bien parler avec toi sur le net, ailleurs que sur le net aussi d'ailleurs. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur l'ordinateur, tu le sais. Je lis des tas de fictions géniales, j'écris aussi, tu connais mes blogs de fictions.

- Oui, le les connais, d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte que tu mettes en ligne les prochains chapitres.

- Ahahaha, petit voyou pervers, rigolai-je. Mais comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, parfois l'ordinateur se coupe tout seul, d'un coup il n'y a plus rien et il faut que j'attende un peu qu'il refroidisse avant de le remettre en marche. Et ça me gave, tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'énerve.

- Ok, me sourit-il, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faudra peut-être que je l'emmène chez moi, mais je t'en prêterai un autre pour le remplacer, en attendant. Pas de souci !

- Très bien docteur, c'est vous le spécialiste après tout...

- Je jette un œil tout de suite et je te donnerai mon diagnostic, ensuite... on mange, ça sent super bon.

Je le laissai opérer, le temps de finir d'installer les couverts sur la table et de sortir les cannellonis du four et la salade du réfrigérateur. Je savais qu'il aimait manger italien. Il me l'avait dit, une fois. Evidemment, j'en avais beaucoup trop fait, mais à ma décharge, nous aurions dû être quatre à table, avec ma fille et son boy friend. Bon, de toute façon, mieux vaut en avoir trop que pas assez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous passâmes à table. Il paraissait enchanté par tout ce que j'avais préparé.

- Hummm, je sens que je vais me régaler, souffla-t-il en me regardant. Tout ça m'a l'air très appétissant.

«_ Le plat, il regarde le plat, pas toi, non, c'est le plat, nous sommes des amis, c'est tout, de bons amis, rien de plus, reste calme ! _»

- Tu as dit que tu aimes les plats italiens, dis-je en gardant contenance.

- Alors, tu me gâtes, là ! Merci ! Mais pour ton portable, je vais devoir l'emmener chez moi. J'en ai apporté un autre pour te dépanner au cas où, en attendant que je puisse réparer le tien. Il est dans la sacoche noire près du canapé. Et puis, comme ça, j'aurai une bonne raison de revenir chez toi, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Pas de problème, tu es toujours le bienvenu. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'un prétexte. Passe juste un coup de fil avant, pour être sûr que je suis bien à la maison. J'ai toujours plaisir à passer du temps avec toi. Mais franchement, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de me fréquenter ? Une copine, par exemple ?

- D'abord je fréquente qui je veux, et c'est toi que je veux fréquenter, ensuite, et ben non, j'ai pas tellement de copine, à part toi.

Je piquai un fard et répliquai :

- Allons, un beau garçon comme toi, c'est quand même étonnant, tu dois avoir toutes les filles que tu souhaites à tes pieds, non ?

- Détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas le cas ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse !

Nous avancions sur un terrain miné pour moi, le genre de conversation que j'évitais depuis des lustres. Il fallait que nous changions de sujet, et vite. Mes relations avec les hommes avaient toujours fini par être douloureuses. J'avais trop peur de souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un homme, alors j'avais supprimé de ma vie ce type de rapport. Je pensais qu'avec lui, il n'y avait aucun risque, que l'amitié prenait le pas sur tout autre sentiment. C'est, du moins, exactement ce dont j'essayais de me persuader à l'instant même. «_ Ne pas rêver, surtout ne pas rêver !_ »

Lorsque nous eûmes terminer le repas, il m'aida à débarrasser la table et me suivit à la cuisine, pendant que je faisais couler de l'eau chaude pour faire la vaisselle. Il insista pour prendre un torchon, bien que je tentai de l'en dissuader, pour essuyer la vaisselle que je lavais, dans la bonne humeur. Il passa à plusieurs reprises très près de moi, me frôlant le bras ou la hanche. Un accident, dû à l'étroitesse de la pièce, sans doute. « _Pas d'affolement ! Tout va bien !_ » Il se pencha pour murmurer une bêtise à mon oreille, puis me glissa :

- Tu sens bon, tu sais !

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant furieusement.

Je n'avais pas reçu de compliment depuis si longtemps. C'était agréable, finalement, surtout venant de la part d'un si beau jeune homme. C'était même troublant. « _Calme, reste calme ! Il essaie juste d'être agréable !_ » Je me retournai vers lui et demandai :

- Tu veux du dessert ? J'ai fait un fondant au chocolat. Tout le monde aime le chocolat, affirmai-je.

- Pour le gâteau, oui, mais plus tard ! J'ai envie d'autre chose, maintenant, susurra-t-il en posant le torchon de cuisine sur le bord de l'évier

Je m'essuyai les mains et levai les yeux vers lui, surprise.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux quoi, un café ? Une tisane ? Demande toujours, je ne sais pas si j'ai ce que tu souhaites.

- Si... tu as ce que je veux... j'en suis sûr, dit-il tout bas.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je me sentis toute chamboulée et minuscule. Dans ses yeux brillait un feu qui me bouleversa, mais cela me parut tellement impossible. Je ne pouvais décemment pas y croire. « _Non, pas possible, pas ce feu-là ! Pas pour moi, pas lui, c'est absolument impossible !_ »

- Ce soir, tu as mis la robe que tu portais la première fois que je t'ai vue, au Pub, observa-t-il.

- Heuuu, oui, peut-être, j'en sais rien, c'est possible, balbutiai-je.

- Si ! Je te le dis. Elle te va bien, murmura-t-il.

- Heu, oui, merci, mais arrête ! Tu m'effraies un peu, là !

- Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Bien au contraire, je veux te rassurer.

Il leva sa main et la posa doucement sur mon épaule nue. Cette robe noire, très longue, faisait comme une sorte de bustier, mais avec deux larges bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos. Il fit légèrement glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le haut de mon bras.

- Tu es douce et chaude et ronde. « Love at first sight, you know that ? » chuchota-t-il en se pencha très lentement vers moi.

Evidemment, ça j'avais compris : « L'amour au premier regard », le coup de foudre, en quelque sorte. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. J'étais pétrifiée, littéralement, presque tremblante, à la limite de la panique. « _Ce n'est pas possible, pas lui, pas un mec tel que lui, il est trop beau pour moi, trop parfait. Je ne peux pas mériter un homme pareil. Je suis certainement en train de rêver. C'est ça, sûrement ça, je me suis endormie sur mon canapé, en l'attendant et là je suis en train de rêver. Je vais me réveiller. Il va sonner à la porte, je vais me réveiller et aller lui ouvrir._ » Je ne disais toujours pas un mot, prise au piège comme un gibier prit dans les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit sur une route de campagne.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille, je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur de moi.

Il s'abaissa un peu plus et effleura doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Là, ce n'était plus un accident. Il éloigna son visage de quelques centimètres du mien, pour jauger de ma réaction. Je pouvais sentir son haleine chaude et douce sur ma joue. J'étais perdue, je ne comprenais plus rien.

Devant mon absence de réaction, il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage et reprit tout bas :

- Ne panique pas, s'il te plait, n'aie pas peur de moi !

Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais son baiser fut plus soutenu, il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple effleurement. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus s'agir d'un accident. C'était un baiser, un vrai baiser, un baiser tout à fait délibéré. Quel jeu jouait-il ? Allait-il pouvoir ainsi mieux me détruire ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Qu'avais-je bien pu lui faire de mal ? Je croyais que nous étions amis ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Ces lèvres étaient douces et tendres et chaudes et merveilleuses sur ma bouche. J'avais envie de répondre à ce baiser. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps entier, qui sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil passé dans la glace depuis une éternité. Cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps... Avais-je seulement encore cela en moi ? En étais-je seulement encore capable ? Capable d'amour ?

Il était si beau, si grand, tellement tentant : un ange londonien tombé du ciel. Une de ses mains quitta mon visage et glissa lentement sur mon cou, mon épaule, mon bras. Il glissa jusqu'à mon poignet et l'amena vers lui. Il posa ma main sur sa taille. En le touchant, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et mon corps s'anima enfin, comme si je venais de subir un électrochoc.

Je sentais ses lèvres bouger ; je bougeais les miennes. Je sentis sa main caresser mon bras ; je levai la mienne pour venir caresser sa nuque. Il rapprocha son corps du mien, je passai ma main de sa hanche à ses reins pour plus sentir sa chaleur.

Je n'existais plus, ce n'était pas moi. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais 20 ans, un corps de rêve. Il me faisait me sentir belle et désirable, tout comme il était beau et terriblement désirable lui-même. Je me sentais parfaite, l'espace d'un instant ; Il était parfait.

Je répondais de plus en plus avidement à son baiser, jusqu'à ce que sa langue caresse mes lèvres et demande la permission de rencontrer ma langue. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et lui accordai ce qu'il souhaitait. Je fus instantanément et totalement submergée par une vague de désir intense. Mon corps avait la fièvre. J'entendis gémir. Etait-ce lui ou moi ? Ou peut-être nous deux ?

Sa main se mit à pétrir ma hanche, il frotta son bassin contre le mien. Je pouvais très bien sentir l'ampleur de son désir et la dureté de son érection contre mon bas-ventre.

Il me désirait. Il me désirait vraiment. Comment était-ce possible ? Un homme d'une telle perfection, désirer une femme comme moi, être seulement attiré par moi ? C'était sûr, j'allais me réveiller de ce doux rêve légèrement érotique, terriblement sensuel.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, entrelaça ses longs doigts fins avec les miens, porta ma main à sa bouche et embrassa le dessus de chacun de mes doigts. Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien et me dit d'une voix basse et soyeuse, mais sa demande était pressante, presque un ordre :

- Mène-moi à ta chambre ! Je veux t'aimer. Maintenant !

- Viens ! Murmurai-je, vaincue.

J'avais toujours eu honte de mon corps, toujours été complexée. Lorsque je revins de la salle de bain, j'avais enfilé une nuisette, encore une fois pour me cacher, au moins partiellement, pour ne pas dévoiler la totalité de moi. J'allais me donner à lui. Il avait allumer quelques bougies que je gardais en permanence dans ma chambre pour l'ambiance. Il était nu. Il avait un corps tonique et des muscles bien définis, sans être trop volumineux. Il se tenait debout devant mon grand lit. Il me tendit lentement la main pour saisir la mienne et m'attira très doucement contre lui pour m'enlacer de ses bras. Il m'adressa un faible sourire et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Non, me dit-il, pas de vêtement. Rien que ta peau contre la mienne. Ne te cache pas de moi... s'il te plait ! Donne-toi à moi avec confiance ! Je t'en prie. Je t'aime totalement, de corps, d'esprit et d'âme.

Je rougis furieusement et enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne voit pas mon trouble, malgré la faible lumière des bougies. Il posa deux doigts sous mon menton et le souleva pour plonger son regard intense et rassurant dans le mien. Il me sourit tendrement et abaissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent tout doucement les miennes.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne serais pas là si je ne t'aimais pas. N'aie pas peur de mon amour ! Aie confiance en moi, je t'en prie. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je vais t'aimer comme tu le mérites et tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Tu es merveilleuse et je t'aime. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'aimer !

Il avait glisser ces paroles douces et rassurantes dans le creux de mon oreille, dont il embrassa l'ourlet. Puis, il traça une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de mon cou pour remonter sur ma gorge et ma mâchoire, et revenir ensuite à mes lèvres. Son baiser se fit plus passionné. Le feu s'alluma en moi et je répondis à son baiser avec une ferveur grandissante. Il sentait si bon, son parfum m'enivrait. Son corps était si chaud contre moi.

Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas de mon corps, sur le tissu satiné de la nuisette bleu nuit, dont il attrapa les bords et les remonta très lentement en effleurant ma peau sur son chemin, jusqu'à la faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Je me retrouvais nue et pantelante entre les bras de mon jeune amant. Il me sourit encore pour me rassurer.

- Tout va bien, mon ange, me chuchota-t-il, tout va bien. Tu es belle et douce, et je t'aime.

Je n'arrivai pas totalement à croire ses paroles, j'avais tellement envie d'y croire, mais quelque chose en moi restait bloqué. J'avais tellement envie de m'abandonner et de le croire, j'en avais tellement besoin. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte auparavant à quel point j'en avais besoin. Il continua d'embrasser mon visage, mes lèvres, mes paupières, mes tempes, mes joues, ma mâchoire, encore mes lèvres, tout en murmurant des mots doux et tendres et rassurants.

Ses mains vagabondaient le long de mon dos, sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon cou. Ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux, effleuraient tendrement, presque avec vénération, ma peau. L'émotion me submergea sous cet afflux de tendresse et de douceur. Je laissai une larme m'échapper. Elle roula sur ma joue. Il la vit et interrompit sa courses de la pointe de sa langue. Il recueillit ainsi la petite goutte salée, puis il mit ses deux mains sur mon visage, en coupe, posa son front contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir sa douce haleine courir sur mes lèvres. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, des larmes perlaient au bord de ses magnifiques yeux gris.

- Non, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, répétai-je.

Un larme coula sur son beau visage, qu'il n'arrêta pas.

- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi, lui avouai-je enfin.

- Donne-toi le droit de m'aimer et donne-moi le droit de t'aimer ! Accepte-le ! Accepte que je t'aime, me supplia-t-il.

L'évidence venait de m'apparaître. Je l'aimais. Depuis le premier jour, depuis notre toute première rencontre, je l'aimais. Mais j'avais toujours refoulé et refusé ce sentiment au plus profond de moi-même jusqu'à cet instant, où j'étais dans ses bras, où il me suppliait de l'aimer.

Ma raison basculait. J'avais tellement envie d'y croire. J'avais tellement BESOIN d'y croire, tellement besoin de cet amour qu'il m'offrait. Si j'acceptais, nous allions défier toutes les règles... pour combien de temps ? Quand allait-il se lasser ? Allais-je souffrir encore ? Car il se lasserait, c'était certain. Et que deviendrai-je alors ? Je connaissais déjà la réponse : une ombre, je redeviendrai une ombre, un souvenir douloureux, une erreur dans sa mémoire.

Des larmes silencieuses, des larmes sans sanglots, affluèrent de plus belle sur mes joues, qu'il sécha une à une, avec presque de la vénération. Avec patience, il attendit, caressant mes cheveux, me serrant contre lui, me répétant que tout irait bien, qu'il m'aimait, que je n'avais pas à avoir peur, qu'il me comprenait, qu'il m'aimait depuis le premier regard, sans condition, sans restriction, sans limite, qu'il se foutait du regard des autres, qu'il n'y avait que mon regard sur lui qui comptait et que lui ne voyait que moi. Il répéta encore et encore qu'il m'aimait, inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce que mes larmes cessent enfin.

Je finis par me laisser aller contre lui et me pressai contre son beau corps nu, qu'il m'offrait comme un cadeau de la vie. Il me serra plus fort entre ses bras, j'en avais presque le souffle coupé. Puis, tranquillement, il nous dirigea vers mon grand lit. Nous nous allongeâmes face à face, l'un contre l'autre, nus comme au premier jour. Les bougies diffusaient une lumière douce et parcimonieuse, propageant des ombres rassurantes autour de nous. Il faisait chaud, ou était-ce moi qui avait chaud ?

Il me caressait, doucement, tendrement. Il m'embrassait, doucement, tendrement. Il semblait avoir une patience infinie. Il semblait sûr de lui et de ses sentiments. Peu à peu, je me laissais envahir par ses certitudes. Peu à peu son bien-être m'atteignit, je le laissai me submerger.

Il me vainquit. Je rendis les armes. Il me fit l'amour lentement, tendrement, patiemment, longtemps. Il me répétait sans cesse qu'il m'aimait, inlassablement, encore et encore et encore. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, ma raison s'était envolée. Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir immense avec lui, encore et toujours.

Je n'avais rien connu de tel depuis des millénaires. D'ailleurs, je n'avais JAMAIS rien connu de tel.

Quand mon bel amant repus et fatigué s'allongea tout contre mon corps pour s'endormir enfin, les bougies s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps d'elles-mêmes, sauf une. Je restai un long moment à fixer le plafond, essayant de retrouver mon esprit qui avait déserté ma tête, puis la fatigue eut raison de moi également et je m'endormis dans sa chaleur, prête à subir les conséquences de mes actes.

Demain, je me réveillerai... seule... comme tous les matins depuis tant d'années. Seule avec le souvenir merveilleux d'un rêve fixé à jamais dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Un ange d'amour m'avait rendu visite pour un soir. Sans doute allait-il s'envoler comme il était venu : dans toute sa splendeur.

.

.

.

Je m'éveillai lentement. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, pas comme d'habitude. Je n'ouvris pas encore les yeux, mais je pouvais le sentir. Je n'étais pas seule dans mon grand lit.

- Bonjour, mon amour, me chuchota une douce voix masculine, tout contre mon oreille.

Des doigts chauds parcouraient mon flanc. Une ligne de baisers humides s'étendait sur mon épaule. « _Ok, je ne suis pas réveillée, je dors encore, je suis toujours dans mon rêve _» Silencieusement, des larmes vinrent forcer le barrage de mes paupières closes. Je devais me rendormir pour repartir dans ce rêve. J'allais me réveiller, et j'allais tout oublier. Non, ce rêve était tellement merveilleux. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

- Hey, baby, hey, don't cry, please, don't cry. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Murmura cette belle voix, inquiète maintenant.

Alors je ne rêvais donc pas. J'hésitai encore à ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas être trop vite confrontée à la réalité. Si je les ouvrais, je devrais faire face. «_ Mais si, justement, je dois les ouvrir, et je dois faire face. Maintenant !_ »

Je me décidai et soulèvai enfin les paupières. « _Il est là ! IL EST LA !_« Il me regardait, il m'observait, une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je lui souris, à travers mes larmes.

- Tu es là, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu es bien là !

- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, mon amour, je suis bien là, avec toi. Le regrettes-tu ? Répéta-t-il.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, pas du tout, certainement pas, je ne pourrais jamais regretter. Non, je n'ai aucun regret, bien au contraire. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. C'est juste que...

- Oui ? Juste que quoi ? Parle-moi, Love !

- C'est juste que... je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je croyais avoir rêvé... et je voulais rêver encore.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, Love, je suis bien là. Je ne partirai pas, sauf si tu me le demandes.

- Non, ne pars pas, s'il te plait, reste encore ! Suppliai-je presque.

- Mais c'est bien mon intention, sourit-il, pas question que je parte. Je reste avec toi, autant que tu voudras de moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es si beau ! Comment peux-tu m'aimer, moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, l'amour c'est comme ça. Je t'ai aimée dès la première fois que je t'ai vue. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Tu es devenue mon univers, toute ma vie. Si tu veux de moi, si tu m'aimes un peu, je serai le plus heureux des hommes.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Comment ne pas t'aimer ?

Il me serra fort dans ses bras, embrassa mon front et fut secoué de petits rires.

- Alors je SUIS heureux. Mais tu sais ce que je voudrais maintenant ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Recommencer, et ensuite, manger, je crève de faim. Mais j'ai encore envie d'être en toi d'abord, et de dévorer un énorme petit-déjeuner ensuite, rigola-t-il. Procédons par priorité ! First, j'ai faim de toi.

Et il se pencha sur moi pour couvrir ma poitrine de baisers, en riant de son merveilleux rire. Il était tellement craquant, je me mis à rire avec lui.

- Hummm, que j'aime tes seins lourds, je pourrais passer mon temps à les embrasser. Et tes hanches pleines, oh my god, j'adore pétrir tes hanches. Et ton parfum m'enivre, je suis fou de toi.

Je me laissai aller, m'abandonnant à ses baisers et à ses caresses sensuelles. Nous refîmes l'amour, plus pressés que cette nuit. Les nécessités du corps nous rattrapèrent et je sautai hors du lit dès que nous eûmes joui, afin de répondre aux besoins naturels humains. Il me suivit sans tarder. Nous passâmes rapidement à la salle de bain, et enfin, à la cuisine où une délicieuse brioche nous attendait, pendant que je préparai du thé.

Il n'y avait plus aucune gêne entre nous. Tout coulait de source, nous nous comportions d'une façon tellement naturelle l'un envers l'autre que s'en était étonnant, déroutant, merveilleux. Comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'encastraient sans aucun mal pour se compléter. Puis, vinrent les questions importantes.

- A quelle heure rentre ta fille ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, quand elle est chez son copain, elle reste toujours tard, en général. Elle se sent bien, là-bas.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte avant qu'elle rentre ?

- Non, non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que tu peux rester.

- Elle ne va pas trouver ça bizarre de me voir là, sachant qu'on devait manger ensemble hier soir ?

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Elle m'a déjà posé des questions à ton sujet.

- Ah bon ? Quel genre de questions ?

- Si je t'aimais bien ? Si tu me plaisais ? Des choses comme ça...

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je t'aimais beaucoup, que tu étais devenu, en peu de temps, certainement mon meilleur ami.

- Pas plus ? Rien que ton meilleur ami ?

- Et bien, tu sais, sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse avoir autre chose qu'une relation d'amitié avec toi. Enfin, une relation amoureuse entre un homme comme toi et une femme comme moi... paraissait... de prime abord, hautement improbable. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence tout de même.

- Et pourquoi donc, s'il te plait ? La preuve du contraire, dit-il tout bas en prenant ma main et en embrassant le creux de ma paume. « Tu ne te voies pas telle que tu es : tu es magnifique. Et j'aime ce que tu es » murmura-t-il ensuite contre mes lèvres.

Il me regarda avec son merveilleux sourire en coin si craquant aux lèvres. Comment résister à un tel charme ? C'est tout simplement impossible. Ce type pourrait avoir toutes les plus belles filles de la terre à ses pieds, et il était là, auprès de moi. Et il m'assurait qu'il n'en voulait pas d'autre que moi. Il caressa mes cheveux d'un geste très tendre et déposa une myriade de baisers légers sur mon visage. Puis il me prit entre ses bras et me serra très fort contre son torse.

- Je t'aime. Carpe Diem, mon amour, ensemble, toi et moi, ajouta-t-il. Tant que tu le souhaiteras. Et j'espère bien que tu voudras me garder longtemps.

- Carpe Diem, répétai-je tout bas, en guise d'acceptation, lui rendant son sourire.

Il caressa ma joue et déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis sur mes lèvres.

- Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? On passe la journée au lit ou tu veux qu'on sorte ? Lança-t-il tout joyeux.

- On peut passer une partie de la journée au lit et sortir ensuite, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hummm, ça me va très bien. On pourrait se faire une brocante cet après-midi. J'aime bien chiner et toi aussi.

- D'accord, fis-je enthousiaste.

.

.

.

Au début de notre relation, nous nous voyions surtout les weekend, parfois aussi en semaine, mais il rentrait chez lui, car il commençait tôt ses journées de travail, afin que nous puissions nous voir régulièrement en fin d'après-midi.

Après quelques mois, pour ne pas brusquer notre entourage, il vint vivre avec moi. Mais très vite, nous décidâmes de nous installer dans une petite maison très agréable. Nous avons même adopter un chien adorable, - trait d'humour - puisque nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant. Voilà bien la seule chose que je regrette pour lui, ne pas être en mesure de lui octroyer la joie d'être père. Mais il dit qu'il s'en fiche complètement, qu'il a moi et un chien et que ça lui suffit amplement. De toute façon, il compte bien devenir en quelque sorte « grand-père » lorsque ma fille aura un bébé avec son chéri. C'est en tout cas, ce qui semble lui convenir le mieux.

Avec ma fille, il est comme le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu et elle se comporte avec lui exactement comme si elle était sa petite sœur. Lui aussi est fils unique. Ils se sont toujours bien entendus. Nous formons une belle famille où l'amour et le respect dominent tout autre sentiment.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans ; cinq belles années. Au début, notre entourage n'a pas vraiment compris notre lien, sauf ma fille et son petit ami. Ces derniers vont bientôt se marier, d'ailleurs. Eux n'ont jamais dénigrer notre relation. Au contraire, ils nous ont encouragés et soutenus lorsque nous en avions besoin. Finalement, les autres se sont habitués à nous voir ensemble. Certaines remarques parviennent parfois encore à nos oreilles, mais nous n'en avons cure. Après tout, c'est de notre vie dont il s'agit, de notre amour. Personne n'a le droit de nous juger. « Carpe Diem, mon amour » avait-il dit, et c'est bien ainsi.

Avant lui, j'avais été une île déserte et désertée pendant plus de quinze longues et dures années ; depuis la naissance de ma fille. Depuis lui, je suis un continent, avec toutes ses richesses. Il escalade mes montagnes, nage dans mes rivières, ensemence mes champs. Il embellit ma vie. Il m'a littéralement fait renaître.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il avait 23 ans, j'en avais 48. Il était au tout début de son été, le mien lançait ses derniers feux. Avec lui, grâce à lui, l'été continue pour moi. « Carpe Diem, mon amour ! Carpe Diem ! »


	2. OS LES DERNIERS FEUX DE L'ETE

**Cet OS est reposté suite à des corrections et des petites rectifications**

**ONE SHOT**

**LES DERNIERS FEUX DE L'ETE**

J'entendis frapper à la porte, m'y rendis rapidement et l'ouvris, radieuse. Sans surprise, il se tenait là, devant moi, son sourire habituel et ravageur au coin des lèvres. Des lèvres superbes, soit dit en passant. Il tenait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs dans une main et une sacoche dans le style de celles que l'on utilise pour transporter un ordinateur portable dans l'autre. Il me tendit le bouquet en accentuant encore son sourire sincère. Visiblement, il était heureux de me voir.

- Bonsoir, ma belle, j'espère que tu aimes les fleurs. Quand on est invité, en général, on apporte les fleurs ou du vin, mais comme je sais que tu ne bois pas, j'ai opté pour les fleurs. Il y avait bien encore les chocolats, mais bon, les fleurs c'est plus joli, pas vrai ? Dit-il de sa douce voix veloutée.

- Et tu as bien fait, merci, elles sont splendides. Entre, je t'en prie. Le salon est par là. Défais-toi de ta veste ! Pose tes affaires où tu veux. Je mets les fleurs dans un vase et j'arrive.

- Ça sent drôlement bon !

- Tout est presque prêt, la table, le repas. On pourra passer à table quand tu veux.

Il passa le seuil, je lui tendis ma joue et il se pencha vers moi pour me faire la bise, comme c'était devenu notre habitude depuis bientôt 2 mois. Mais au moment de toucher ma joue, il fit un léger mouvement de la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent le coin de ma bouche. Un accident, sans doute, mais ce toucher me troubla.

- Oui, j'ai faim, effectivement, affirma-t-il tout bas.

Ces mots, je ne sais pourquoi, envoyèrent directement un frisson tout le long de mon épine dorsale. «_ Reprends-toi, me dis-je intérieurement, c'est ton ami, vous êtes amis, simplement des amis, sans aucune équivoque. Il ne peut te voir que comme une amie et toi aussi, tu ne peux le voir qu'ainsi : un ami, rien d'autre qu'un ami. Rien d'autre n'est possible entre lui et moi, que de l'amitié. _»

- Ta fille n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle n'avait pas envie de rester. Tu parles, son copain lui a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui. Pourquoi resterait-elle avec sa mère, voyons ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi donc, on se le demande ? Entre un repas chiant avec des adultes et passer la nuit dans les bras de son petit ami, il n'y a pas photo, rigola-t-il.

Il me fit rire aussi. Une chose que j'appréciai avec lui, la conversation était facile et naturelle. Il rajouta, énigmatique :

- Et moi aussi, ça m'arrange bien, je dois dire, de dîner seul avec toi.

- Oh, allez, sois un peu sérieux ! S'il te plait !

Mais sa remarque me fit sourire et rougir aussi. Pourquoi semblait-il entamer cette sorte de jeu de la séduction avec moi ? Je le fis entrer au salon. J'allai quelques minutes à la cuisine, remplir un vase d'eau et y mis les fleurs. Je jetai un œil sur le plat qui cuisait dans le four et vins le rejoindre au salon avec les fleurs. Je posai le vase sur mon vieux buffet en noyer, où le bouquet serait bien mis en valeur. J'avais tamisé un peu l'ambiance, en allumant deux ou trois bougies par-ci, par-là, ainsi que les lampes posées sur les meubles. J'avais préféré privilégier l'éclairage indirect plutôt que la lumière crue venant du lustre au plafond.

- Je voyais bien ton intérieur comme ça, chaud, doux et accueillant. On se sent bien chez toi, dit-il.

- Merci, contente que ça te plaise.

- Oui, ça me plait... beaucoup. Alors, je vois que tu as des livres partout. Je ne suis pas étonné. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant la bibliothèque dans le bureau attenant au salon.

- Of course, my Dear...

Il se dirigea vers le bureau, alluma la lumière.

- Wouaou, effectivement, belle petite collection, fit-il admiratif.

- Oui, mais tu sais, on en a jamais assez.

Il me sourit d'un air entendu et commença à détailler le contenu des étagères en effleurant le dos de certains ouvrages. Son inspection dura quelques minutes, puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Maintenant, je saurais quoi t'offrir la prochaine fois, je vois le style de livre que tu aimes. Oh, tu as même des livres anciens !

Il désignait une petite vitrine dans laquelle j'avais rangé mes ouvrages anciens et quelques livres auxquels je tenais particulièrement, pour les protéger et mieux les mettre en valeur. Son regard étincelait de curiosité.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il légèrement excité.

- Je t'en prie, répondis-je trop heureuse de partager avec quelqu'un ma passion des livres.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et se saisit délicatement d'un des ouvrages dont il écarta les pages avec précaution. Il savait comment manipuler ce genre de vieille chose. Cela me rassura. Visiblement, entre ses mains, - des belles mains aux longs doigts fins - mes vieux livres ne risquaient rien. Je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais ça, je le savais depuis longtemps. Dès notre première rencontre d'ailleurs, je lui avais fait confiance.

Mi-septembre, les derniers feux de l'été nous octroyaient encore leurs dernières lumières et une douce chaleur de fin de saison fort agréable. J'étais de sortie avec ma fille et son petit copain, au Irish Pub, ce vendredi soir-là. Un concert de musique traditionnelle irlandaise était organisé. J'adore l'Irlande et la musique celtique. L'Irish Pub est un endroit convivial et sympathique où les gens s'adressent facilement la parole, dans une ambiance détendue. C'est ainsi que je l'avais rencontré. Il était avec deux amis, à la table à côté de la nôtre. Il était remarquable à plus d'un titre. D'abord, il était particulièrement beau. Ensuite, il était anglais et s'exprimait en français avec un accent si charmant que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en l'entendant. A peine étions-nous installés qu'il entama la discussion avec nous et nous fîmes immédiatement les présentations. La musique ajoutait un plus agréable à l'ambiance déjà chaleureuse, les sujets de conversation coulaient de source.

Je m'étais remise à l'anglais depuis peu, pour pouvoir communiquer avec une amie et sa fille qui vivaient aux Etats-Unis. Je lisais des tonnes de fictions en anglais sur le net et je faisais des efforts pour écrire et correspondre en anglais avec des gens un peu partout sur la planète. Mais parler était un problème, je manquais cruellement de pratique et mon accent devait être horrible.

L'avoir rencontré était une véritable aubaine et je le faisais souvent rire dans mes tentatives pour m'exprimer dans la langue de Shakespeare – j'adore Shakespeare. Cependant, je ne m'en offusquais jamais, car si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais certainement beaucoup ri aussi. Il devait me parler lentement et utiliser des mots simples pour que je le comprenne ; il devait me prendre pour une demeurée. Encore plus quand je lui parlais. Au début, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenait la moitié de ce que je disais. Qu'importe, il me fallait juste un peu d'exercice... bon d'accord... beaucoup d'exercice... ok, énormément d'exercice. Mais il faisait preuve avec moi d'une patience infinie et d'un humour à toute épreuve. Et de l'humour, il lui en fallait beaucoup. Nous avions sympathisé immédiatement et avions échangé nos coordonnées avant la fin de la soirée. Durant les deux derniers mois, nous nous étions donnés régulièrement rendez-vous pour prendre un café ensemble après le boulot ou pour déjeuner vite fait à midi. Il était une tête en informatique et en avait fait son métier. Nous correspondions parfois le soir jusque tard dans la nuit sur MSN, et avions pris l'habitude de nous connecter au moins tous les soirs pour nous faire un petit coucou sur le net avant d'aller au lit. Je dois bien avouer qu'il m'était arrivé, certaines nuits, de rêver de lui.

Lorsque j'avais eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur portable, il m'avait proposé tout naturellement de s'en occuper. C'était la raison pour laquelle je l'avais invité à la maison ce soir-là. Nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups : repas et réparation informatique.

C'est ainsi que j'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi aux fourneaux, ce qui n'était pas fréquent pour moi. Je m'étais également mise sur mon 31, du moins j'avais fait un effort côté vestimentaire, autant que possible, en ce qui me concerne. J'avais donc enfilé une robe, quelque chose de rare également pour moi, et m'étais un peu maquillée. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais trop rien... juste pour faire bonne impression, je suppose. Pour une fois que je recevais quelqu'un à ma table – encore une rareté chez moi – autant faire les choses correctement.

Après voir fait le tour de la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta sur l'ordinateur.

- Alors voilà le corps du délit, plaisanta-t-il. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour lui redonner une seconde vie, mais je crois que j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le problème.

Il s'installa au bureau, vérifia les différents branchements, ouvrit l'écran et alluma l'engin. Le temps que les programmes se mettent en route, il jeta encore un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Alors c'est ici que tu es quand on discute sur MSN, constata-t-il.

- Oui, c'est là. J'aime être là. Et j'aime bien parler avec toi sur le net, ailleurs que sur le net aussi d'ailleurs. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur l'ordinateur, tu le sais. Je lis des tas de fictions géniales, j'écris aussi, tu connais mes blogs de fictions.

- Oui, le les connais, d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte que tu mettes en ligne les prochains chapitres.

- Ahahaha, petit voyou pervers, rigolai-je. Mais comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, parfois l'ordinateur se coupe tout seul, d'un coup il n'y a plus rien et il faut que j'attende un peu qu'il refroidisse avant de le remettre en marche. Et ça me gave, tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'énerve.

- Ok, me sourit-il, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faudra peut-être que je l'emmène chez moi, mais je t'en prêterai un autre pour le remplacer, en attendant. Pas de souci !

- Très bien docteur, c'est vous le spécialiste après tout...

- Je jette un œil tout de suite et je te donnerai mon diagnostic, ensuite... on mange, ça sent super bon.

Je le laissai opérer, le temps de finir d'installer les couverts sur la table et de sortir les cannellonis du four et la salade du réfrigérateur. Je savais qu'il aimait manger italien. Il me l'avait dit, une fois. Evidemment, j'en avais beaucoup trop fait, mais à ma décharge, nous aurions dû être quatre à table, avec ma fille et son boy friend. Bon, de toute façon, mieux vaut en avoir trop que pas assez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous passâmes à table. Il paraissait enchanté par tout ce que j'avais préparé.

- Hummm, je sens que je vais me régaler, souffla-t-il en me regardant. Tout ça m'a l'air très appétissant.

«_ Le plat, il regarde le plat, pas toi, non, c'est le plat, nous sommes des amis, c'est tout, de bons amis, rien de plus, reste calme ! _»

- Tu as dit que tu aimes les plats italiens, dis-je en gardant contenance.

- Alors, tu me gâtes, là ! Merci ! Mais pour ton portable, je vais devoir l'emmener chez moi. J'en ai apporté un autre pour te dépanner au cas où, en attendant que je puisse réparer le tien. Il est dans la sacoche noire près du canapé. Et puis, comme ça, j'aurai une bonne raison de revenir chez toi, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Pas de problème, tu es toujours le bienvenu. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'un prétexte. Passe juste un coup de fil avant, pour être sûr que je suis bien à la maison. J'ai toujours plaisir à passer du temps avec toi. Mais franchement, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de me fréquenter ? Une copine, par exemple ?

- D'abord je fréquente qui je veux, et c'est toi que je veux fréquenter, ensuite, et ben non, j'ai pas tellement de copine, à part toi.

Je piquai un fard et répliquai :

- Allons, un beau garçon comme toi, c'est quand même étonnant, tu dois avoir toutes les filles que tu souhaites à tes pieds, non ?

- Détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas le cas ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse !

Nous avancions sur un terrain miné pour moi, le genre de conversation que j'évitais depuis des lustres. Il fallait que nous changions de sujet, et vite. Mes relations avec les hommes avaient toujours fini par être douloureuses. J'avais trop peur de souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un homme, alors j'avais supprimé de ma vie ce type de rapport. Je pensais qu'avec lui, il n'y avait aucun risque, que l'amitié prenait le pas sur tout autre sentiment. C'est, du moins, exactement ce dont j'essayais de me persuader à l'instant même. «_ Ne pas rêver, surtout ne pas rêver !_ »

Lorsque nous eûmes terminer le repas, il m'aida à débarrasser la table et me suivit à la cuisine, pendant que je faisais couler de l'eau chaude pour faire la vaisselle. Il insista pour prendre un torchon, bien que je tentai de l'en dissuader, pour essuyer la vaisselle que je lavais, dans la bonne humeur. Il passa à plusieurs reprises très près de moi, me frôlant le bras ou la hanche. Un accident, dû à l'étroitesse de la pièce, sans doute. « _Pas d'affolement ! Tout va bien !_ » Il se pencha pour murmurer une bêtise à mon oreille, puis me glissa :

- Tu sens bon, tu sais !

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant furieusement.

Je n'avais pas reçu de compliment depuis si longtemps. C'était agréable, finalement, surtout venant de la part d'un si beau jeune homme. C'était même troublant. « _Calme, reste calme ! Il essaie juste d'être agréable !_ » Je me retournai vers lui et demandai :

- Tu veux du dessert ? J'ai fait un fondant au chocolat. Tout le monde aime le chocolat, affirmai-je.

- Pour le gâteau, oui, mais plus tard ! J'ai envie d'autre chose, maintenant, susurra-t-il en posant le torchon de cuisine sur le bord de l'évier

Je m'essuyai les mains et levai les yeux vers lui, surprise.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux quoi, un café ? Une tisane ? Demande toujours, je ne sais pas si j'ai ce que tu souhaites.

- Si... tu as ce que je veux... j'en suis sûr, dit-il tout bas.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je me sentis toute chamboulée et minuscule. Dans ses yeux brillait un feu qui me bouleversa, mais cela me parut tellement impossible. Je ne pouvais décemment pas y croire. « _Non, pas possible, pas ce feu-là ! Pas pour moi, pas lui, c'est absolument impossible !_ »

- Ce soir, tu as mis la robe que tu portais la première fois que je t'ai vue, au Pub, observa-t-il.

- Heuuu, oui, peut-être, j'en sais rien, c'est possible, balbutiai-je.

- Si ! Je te le dis. Elle te va bien, murmura-t-il.

- Heu, oui, merci, mais arrête ! Tu m'effraies un peu, là !

- Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Bien au contraire, je veux te rassurer.

Il leva sa main et la posa doucement sur mon épaule nue. Cette robe noire, très longue, faisait comme une sorte de bustier, mais avec deux larges bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos. Il fit légèrement glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le haut de mon bras.

- Tu es douce et chaude et ronde. « Love at first sight, you know that ? » chuchota-t-il en se pencha très lentement vers moi.

Evidemment, ça j'avais compris : « L'amour au premier regard », le coup de foudre, en quelque sorte. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. J'étais pétrifiée, littéralement, presque tremblante, à la limite de la panique. « _Ce n'est pas possible, pas lui, pas un mec tel que lui, il est trop beau pour moi, trop parfait. Je ne peux pas mériter un homme pareil. Je suis certainement en train de rêver. C'est ça, sûrement ça, je me suis endormie sur mon canapé, en l'attendant et là je suis en train de rêver. Je vais me réveiller. Il va sonner à la porte, je vais me réveiller et aller lui ouvrir._ » Je ne disais toujours pas un mot, prise au piège comme un gibier prit dans les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit sur une route de campagne.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille, je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur de moi.

Il s'abaissa un peu plus et effleura doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Là, ce n'était plus un accident. Il éloigna son visage de quelques centimètres du mien, pour jauger de ma réaction. Je pouvais sentir son haleine chaude et douce sur ma joue. J'étais perdue, je ne comprenais plus rien.

Devant mon absence de réaction, il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage et reprit tout bas :

- Ne panique pas, s'il te plait, n'aie pas peur de moi !

Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais son baiser fut plus soutenu, il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple effleurement. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus s'agir d'un accident. C'était un baiser, un vrai baiser, un baiser tout à fait délibéré. Quel jeu jouait-il ? Allait-il pouvoir ainsi mieux me détruire ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Qu'avais-je bien pu lui faire de mal ? Je croyais que nous étions amis ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Ces lèvres étaient douces et tendres et chaudes et merveilleuses sur ma bouche. J'avais envie de répondre à ce baiser. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps entier, qui sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil passé dans la glace depuis une éternité. Cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps... Avais-je seulement encore cela en moi ? En étais-je seulement encore capable ? Capable d'amour ?

Il était si beau, si grand, tellement tentant : un ange londonien tombé du ciel. Une de ses mains quitta mon visage et glissa lentement sur mon cou, mon épaule, mon bras. Il glissa jusqu'à mon poignet et l'amena vers lui. Il posa ma main sur sa taille. En le touchant, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et mon corps s'anima enfin, comme si je venais de subir un électrochoc.

Je sentais ses lèvres bouger ; je bougeais les miennes. Je sentis sa main caresser mon bras ; je levai la mienne pour venir caresser sa nuque. Il rapprocha son corps du mien, je passai ma main de sa hanche à ses reins pour plus sentir sa chaleur.

Je n'existais plus, ce n'était pas moi. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais 20 ans, un corps de rêve. Il me faisait me sentir belle et désirable, tout comme il était beau et terriblement désirable lui-même. Je me sentais parfaite, l'espace d'un instant ; Il était parfait.

Je répondais de plus en plus avidement à son baiser, jusqu'à ce que sa langue caresse mes lèvres et demande la permission de rencontrer ma langue. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et lui accordai ce qu'il souhaitait. Je fus instantanément et totalement submergée par une vague de désir intense. Mon corps avait la fièvre. J'entendis gémir. Etait-ce lui ou moi ? Ou peut-être nous deux ?

Sa main se mit à pétrir ma hanche, il frotta son bassin contre le mien. Je pouvais très bien sentir l'ampleur de son désir et la dureté de son érection contre mon bas-ventre.

Il me désirait. Il me désirait vraiment. Comment était-ce possible ? Un homme d'une telle perfection, désirer une femme comme moi, être seulement attiré par moi ? C'était sûr, j'allais me réveiller de ce doux rêve légèrement érotique, terriblement sensuel.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, entrelaça ses longs doigts fins avec les miens, porta ma main à sa bouche et embrassa le dessus de chacun de mes doigts. Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien et me dit d'une voix basse et soyeuse, mais sa demande était pressante, presque un ordre :

- Mène-moi à ta chambre ! Je veux t'aimer. Maintenant !

- Viens ! Murmurai-je, vaincue.

J'avais toujours eu honte de mon corps, toujours été complexée. Lorsque je revins de la salle de bain, j'avais enfilé une nuisette, encore une fois pour me cacher, au moins partiellement, pour ne pas dévoiler la totalité de moi. J'allais me donner à lui. Il avait allumer quelques bougies que je gardais en permanence dans ma chambre pour l'ambiance. Il était nu. Il avait un corps tonique et des muscles bien définis, sans être trop volumineux. Il se tenait debout devant mon grand lit. Il me tendit lentement la main pour saisir la mienne et m'attira très doucement contre lui pour m'enlacer de ses bras. Il m'adressa un faible sourire et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Non, me dit-il, pas de vêtement. Rien que ta peau contre la mienne. Ne te cache pas de moi... s'il te plait ! Donne-toi à moi avec confiance ! Je t'en prie. Je t'aime totalement, de corps, d'esprit et d'âme.

Je rougis furieusement et enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne voit pas mon trouble, malgré la faible lumière des bougies. Il posa deux doigts sous mon menton et le souleva pour plonger son regard intense et rassurant dans le mien. Il me sourit tendrement et abaissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent tout doucement les miennes.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne serais pas là si je ne t'aimais pas. N'aie pas peur de mon amour ! Aie confiance en moi, je t'en prie. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je vais t'aimer comme tu le mérites et tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Tu es merveilleuse et je t'aime. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'aimer !

Il avait glisser ces paroles douces et rassurantes dans le creux de mon oreille, dont il embrassa l'ourlet. Puis, il traça une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de mon cou pour remonter sur ma gorge et ma mâchoire, et revenir ensuite à mes lèvres. Son baiser se fit plus passionné. Le feu s'alluma en moi et je répondis à son baiser avec une ferveur grandissante. Il sentait si bon, son parfum m'enivrait. Son corps était si chaud contre moi.

Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas de mon corps, sur le tissu satiné de la nuisette bleu nuit, dont il attrapa les bords et les remonta très lentement en effleurant ma peau sur son chemin, jusqu'à la faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Je me retrouvais nue et pantelante entre les bras de mon jeune amant. Il me sourit encore pour me rassurer.

- Tout va bien, mon ange, me chuchota-t-il, tout va bien. Tu es belle et douce, et je t'aime.

Je n'arrivai pas totalement à croire ses paroles, j'avais tellement envie d'y croire, mais quelque chose en moi restait bloqué. J'avais tellement envie de m'abandonner et de le croire, j'en avais tellement besoin. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte auparavant à quel point j'en avais besoin. Il continua d'embrasser mon visage, mes lèvres, mes paupières, mes tempes, mes joues, ma mâchoire, encore mes lèvres, tout en murmurant des mots doux et tendres et rassurants.

Ses mains vagabondaient le long de mon dos, sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon cou. Ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux, effleuraient tendrement, presque avec vénération, ma peau. L'émotion me submergea sous cet afflux de tendresse et de douceur. Je laissai une larme m'échapper. Elle roula sur ma joue. Il la vit et interrompit sa courses de la pointe de sa langue. Il recueillit ainsi la petite goutte salée, puis il mit ses deux mains sur mon visage, en coupe, posa son front contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir sa douce haleine courir sur mes lèvres. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, des larmes perlaient au bord de ses magnifiques yeux gris.

- Non, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, répétai-je.

Un larme coula sur son beau visage, qu'il n'arrêta pas.

- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi, lui avouai-je enfin.

- Donne-toi le droit de m'aimer et donne-moi le droit de t'aimer ! Accepte-le ! Accepte que je t'aime, me supplia-t-il.

L'évidence venait de m'apparaître. Je l'aimais. Depuis le premier jour, depuis notre toute première rencontre, je l'aimais. Mais j'avais toujours refoulé et refusé ce sentiment au plus profond de moi-même jusqu'à cet instant, où j'étais dans ses bras, où il me suppliait de l'aimer.

Ma raison basculait. J'avais tellement envie d'y croire. J'avais tellement BESOIN d'y croire, tellement besoin de cet amour qu'il m'offrait. Si j'acceptais, nous allions défier toutes les règles... pour combien de temps ? Quand allait-il se lasser ? Allais-je souffrir encore ? Car il se lasserait, c'était certain. Et que deviendrai-je alors ? Je connaissais déjà la réponse : une ombre, je redeviendrai une ombre, un souvenir douloureux, une erreur dans sa mémoire.

Des larmes silencieuses, des larmes sans sanglots, affluèrent de plus belle sur mes joues, qu'il sécha une à une, avec presque de la vénération. Avec patience, il attendit, caressant mes cheveux, me serrant contre lui, me répétant que tout irait bien, qu'il m'aimait, que je n'avais pas à avoir peur, qu'il me comprenait, qu'il m'aimait depuis le premier regard, sans condition, sans restriction, sans limite, qu'il se foutait du regard des autres, qu'il n'y avait que mon regard sur lui qui comptait et que lui ne voyait que moi. Il répéta encore et encore qu'il m'aimait, inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce que mes larmes cessent enfin.

Je finis par me laisser aller contre lui et me pressai contre son beau corps nu, qu'il m'offrait comme un cadeau de la vie. Il me serra plus fort entre ses bras, j'en avais presque le souffle coupé. Puis, tranquillement, il nous dirigea vers mon grand lit. Nous nous allongeâmes face à face, l'un contre l'autre, nus comme au premier jour. Les bougies diffusaient une lumière douce et parcimonieuse, propageant des ombres rassurantes autour de nous. Il faisait chaud, ou était-ce moi qui avait chaud ?

Il me caressait, doucement, tendrement. Il m'embrassait, doucement, tendrement. Il semblait avoir une patience infinie. Il semblait sûr de lui et de ses sentiments. Peu à peu, je me laissais envahir par ses certitudes. Peu à peu son bien-être m'atteignit, je le laissai me submerger.

Il me vainquit. Je rendis les armes. Il me fit l'amour lentement, tendrement, patiemment, longtemps. Il me répétait sans cesse qu'il m'aimait, inlassablement, encore et encore et encore. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, ma raison s'était envolée. Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir immense avec lui, encore et toujours.

Je n'avais rien connu de tel depuis des millénaires. D'ailleurs, je n'avais JAMAIS rien connu de tel.

Quand mon bel amant repus et fatigué s'allongea tout contre mon corps pour s'endormir enfin, les bougies s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps d'elles-mêmes, sauf une. Je restai un long moment à fixer le plafond, essayant de retrouver mon esprit qui avait déserté ma tête, puis la fatigue eut raison de moi également et je m'endormis dans sa chaleur, prête à subir les conséquences de mes actes.

Demain, je me réveillerai... seule... comme tous les matins depuis tant d'années. Seule avec le souvenir merveilleux d'un rêve fixé à jamais dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Un ange d'amour m'avait rendu visite pour un soir. Sans doute allait-il s'envoler comme il était venu : dans toute sa splendeur.

.

.

.

Je m'éveillai lentement. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, pas comme d'habitude. Je n'ouvris pas encore les yeux, mais je pouvais le sentir. Je n'étais pas seule dans mon grand lit.

- Bonjour, mon amour, me chuchota une douce voix masculine, tout contre mon oreille.

Des doigts chauds parcouraient mon flanc. Une ligne de baisers humides s'étendait sur mon épaule. « _Ok, je ne suis pas réveillée, je dors encore, je suis toujours dans mon rêve _» Silencieusement, des larmes vinrent forcer le barrage de mes paupières closes. Je devais me rendormir pour repartir dans ce rêve. J'allais me réveiller, et j'allais tout oublier. Non, ce rêve était tellement merveilleux. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

- Hey, baby, hey, don't cry, please, don't cry. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Murmura cette belle voix, inquiète maintenant.

Alors je ne rêvais donc pas. J'hésitai encore à ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas être trop vite confrontée à la réalité. Si je les ouvrais, je devrais faire face. «_ Mais si, justement, je dois les ouvrir, et je dois faire face. Maintenant !_ »

Je me décidai et soulèvai enfin les paupières. « _Il est là ! IL EST LA !_« Il me regardait, il m'observait, une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je lui souris, à travers mes larmes.

- Tu es là, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu es bien là !

- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, mon amour, je suis bien là, avec toi. Le regrettes-tu ? Répéta-t-il.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, pas du tout, certainement pas, je ne pourrais jamais regretter. Non, je n'ai aucun regret, bien au contraire. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. C'est juste que...

- Oui ? Juste que quoi ? Parle-moi, Love !

- C'est juste que... je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je croyais avoir rêvé... et je voulais rêver encore.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, Love, je suis bien là. Je ne partirai pas, sauf si tu me le demandes.

- Non, ne pars pas, s'il te plait, reste encore ! Suppliai-je presque.

- Mais c'est bien mon intention, sourit-il, pas question que je parte. Je reste avec toi, autant que tu voudras de moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es si beau ! Comment peux-tu m'aimer, moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, l'amour c'est comme ça. Je t'ai aimée dès la première fois que je t'ai vue. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Tu es devenue mon univers, toute ma vie. Si tu veux de moi, si tu m'aimes un peu, je serai le plus heureux des hommes.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Comment ne pas t'aimer ?

Il me serra fort dans ses bras, embrassa mon front et fut secoué de petits rires.

- Alors je SUIS heureux. Mais tu sais ce que je voudrais maintenant ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Recommencer, et ensuite, manger, je crève de faim. Mais j'ai encore envie d'être en toi d'abord, et de dévorer un énorme petit-déjeuner ensuite, rigola-t-il. Procédons par priorité ! First, j'ai faim de toi.

Et il se pencha sur moi pour couvrir ma poitrine de baisers, en riant de son merveilleux rire. Il était tellement craquant, je me mis à rire avec lui.

- Hummm, que j'aime tes seins lourds, je pourrais passer mon temps à les embrasser. Et tes hanches pleines, oh my god, j'adore pétrir tes hanches. Et ton parfum m'enivre, je suis fou de toi.

Je me laissai aller, m'abandonnant à ses baisers et à ses caresses sensuelles. Nous refîmes l'amour, plus pressés que cette nuit. Les nécessités du corps nous rattrapèrent et je sautai hors du lit dès que nous eûmes joui, afin de répondre aux besoins naturels humains. Il me suivit sans tarder. Nous passâmes rapidement à la salle de bain, et enfin, à la cuisine où une délicieuse brioche nous attendait, pendant que je préparai du thé.

Il n'y avait plus aucune gêne entre nous. Tout coulait de source, nous nous comportions d'une façon tellement naturelle l'un envers l'autre que s'en était étonnant, déroutant, merveilleux. Comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'encastraient sans aucun mal pour se compléter. Puis, vinrent les questions importantes.

- A quelle heure rentre ta fille ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, quand elle est chez son copain, elle reste toujours tard, en général. Elle se sent bien, là-bas.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte avant qu'elle rentre ?

- Non, non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que tu peux rester.

- Elle ne va pas trouver ça bizarre de me voir là, sachant qu'on devait manger ensemble hier soir ?

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Elle m'a déjà posé des questions à ton sujet.

- Ah bon ? Quel genre de questions ?

- Si je t'aimais bien ? Si tu me plaisais ? Des choses comme ça...

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je t'aimais beaucoup, que tu étais devenu, en peu de temps, certainement mon meilleur ami.

- Pas plus ? Rien que ton meilleur ami ?

- Et bien, tu sais, sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse avoir autre chose qu'une relation d'amitié avec toi. Enfin, une relation amoureuse entre un homme comme toi et une femme comme moi... paraissait... de prime abord, hautement improbable. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence tout de même.

- Et pourquoi donc, s'il te plait ? La preuve du contraire, dit-il tout bas en prenant ma main et en embrassant le creux de ma paume. « Tu ne te voies pas telle que tu es : tu es magnifique. Et j'aime ce que tu es » murmura-t-il ensuite contre mes lèvres.

Il me regarda avec son merveilleux sourire en coin si craquant aux lèvres. Comment résister à un tel charme ? C'est tout simplement impossible. Ce type pourrait avoir toutes les plus belles filles de la terre à ses pieds, et il était là, auprès de moi. Et il m'assurait qu'il n'en voulait pas d'autre que moi. Il caressa mes cheveux d'un geste très tendre et déposa une myriade de baisers légers sur mon visage. Puis il me prit entre ses bras et me serra très fort contre son torse.

- Je t'aime. Carpe Diem, mon amour, ensemble, toi et moi, ajouta-t-il. Tant que tu le souhaiteras. Et j'espère bien que tu voudras me garder longtemps.

- Carpe Diem, répétai-je tout bas, en guise d'acceptation, lui rendant son sourire.

Il caressa ma joue et déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis sur mes lèvres.

- Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? On passe la journée au lit ou tu veux qu'on sorte ? Lança-t-il tout joyeux.

- On peut passer une partie de la journée au lit et sortir ensuite, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hummm, ça me va très bien. On pourrait se faire une brocante cet après-midi. J'aime bien chiner et toi aussi.

- D'accord, fis-je enthousiaste.

.

.

.

Au début de notre relation, nous nous voyions surtout les weekend, parfois aussi en semaine, mais il rentrait chez lui, car il commençait tôt ses journées de travail, afin que nous puissions nous voir régulièrement en fin d'après-midi.

Après quelques mois, pour ne pas brusquer notre entourage, il vint vivre avec moi. Mais très vite, nous décidâmes de nous installer dans une petite maison très agréable. Nous avons même adopter un chien adorable, - trait d'humour - puisque nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant. Voilà bien la seule chose que je regrette pour lui, ne pas être en mesure de lui octroyer la joie d'être père. Mais il dit qu'il s'en fiche complètement, qu'il a moi et un chien et que ça lui suffit amplement. De toute façon, il compte bien devenir en quelque sorte « grand-père » lorsque ma fille aura un bébé avec son chéri. C'est en tout cas, ce qui semble lui convenir le mieux.

Avec ma fille, il est comme le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu et elle se comporte avec lui exactement comme si elle était sa petite sœur. Lui aussi est fils unique. Ils se sont toujours bien entendus. Nous formons une belle famille où l'amour et le respect dominent tout autre sentiment.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans ; cinq belles années. Au début, notre entourage n'a pas vraiment compris notre lien, sauf ma fille et son petit ami. Ces derniers vont bientôt se marier, d'ailleurs. Eux n'ont jamais dénigrer notre relation. Au contraire, ils nous ont encouragés et soutenus lorsque nous en avions besoin. Finalement, les autres se sont habitués à nous voir ensemble. Certaines remarques parviennent parfois encore à nos oreilles, mais nous n'en avons cure. Après tout, c'est de notre vie dont il s'agit, de notre amour. Personne n'a le droit de nous juger. « Carpe Diem, mon amour » avait-il dit, et c'est bien ainsi.

Avant lui, j'avais été une île déserte et désertée pendant plus de quinze longues et dures années ; depuis la naissance de ma fille. Depuis lui, je suis un continent, avec toutes ses richesses. Il escalade mes montagnes, nage dans mes rivières, ensemence mes champs. Il embellit ma vie. Il m'a littéralement fait renaître.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il avait 23 ans, j'en avais 48. Il était au tout début de son été, le mien lançait ses derniers feux. Avec lui, grâce à lui, l'été continue pour moi. « Carpe Diem, mon amour ! Carpe Diem ! »


End file.
